1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a printing system, there is known a recording method including forming an intermediate image on an intermediate transfer member by an ink jet recording method and transferring the intermediate image to a recording medium to form a final image (transfer ink jet recording method). In the transfer ink jet recording method, in order to improve image performance and water resistance, there is known a method including applying an aggregation liquid for aggregating ink to an intermediate transfer member (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-246135). The method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-246135 includes aggregating ink on an intermediate transfer member with an aggregation liquid containing a cationic polymer such as a dicyandiamide resin or a polyallylamine to suppress bleeding (ink color mixing) and enhance image performance. In addition, the method improves the coating film strength of an image and improves water resistance by increasing the molecular weight of a cationic substance.